Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
TheBluesRockz's TV-Spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * Nurse Joy - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Officer Jenny - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Tracey Sketchit - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Daisy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gary Oak - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Professor Oak - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Ritchie - Skippy the Squirrel * Delia Ketchum - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Violet - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Lily - Andie (The Nut Job) * Jessie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cassidy - Lahwhine (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * L.T Surge - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Erika - Becky (Tom Sawyer) * Koga - Paddington * Sabrina - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Blaine - Scooby Doo * Professor Ivy - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Sabrina's Father - Tiger (An American Tail) * Florinda Showers - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Potter - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Jeanette Fisher - ??? * Wilbur - Vinny (Family Guy) Seasons: # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Heroes (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon XY (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon New Series (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Generations (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intros: * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intro 1 * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intro 2 * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intro 3 Trivia: * The Reason why Tammy played Misty is because they are both red haired characters. * This is the 6 TV spoof of TheBluesRockz. The 5th was Rescue RangerTales. * Dale once fell in love with Foxglove. * Lahwhine and Fat Cat are Dale's enemies. Gallery: Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Ash Ketchum tammy pokemon (TheBluesrockz Animal Style).png|Tammy as Misty Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Himself Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller as Delia Ketchum Papa-0.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Professor Oak Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Gary Oak Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Jessie Prince John-0.jpg|Prince John as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Jessie's Ekans.jpg|Ekans as Himself James' Koffing.jpg|Koffing as Himself Misty's Goldeen.png|Goldeen as Herself Ash's Caterpie.jpg|Caterpie as Himself Ash's Metapod.png|Metapod as Himself Charlie B. Barkin in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Samurai Samurai's Metapod.jpg|Samurai's Metapod as Himself Ash's Butterfree.png|Butterfree as Himself Womble-tobermory.jpg|Tobermory as Flint Bungo season 34 and 5.jpg|Bungo as Forrest Shansi.jpg|Shansi, Cartoonelephantlarge.jpg|Ella the Elephant, Elliottchipndale.png|Elliott, Emily Elephant.jpg|Emily the Elephant, Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr., Tantor niño.png|and Young Tantor, Tomsk 1 and 2.jpg|Tomsk, Wellington season 3 4 and 5.jpg|and Wellington as Brock's Siblings Onix.jpg|Onix as Himself Frank.jpg|Frank as Seymour Gadget Hackwrench-1.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Andienutjob.png|Andie as Lily Berri.jpg|Berri as Violet Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!1.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni tumblr_m8qhwy5ZO31rcwf0xo1_500.gif|Persian as Himself Tentacool.png|Tentacool as Himself Wooly the Mammoth-0.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as Giant Paddington Bear-0.jpg|Paddington as Koga Branch-0.jpg|Branch as Chopper Princess Poppy.jpg|Poppy as Tyra Jiminy Cricket in DTV Valentine.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Melvin Melvin's Exeggcute.png|Exeggcute as Himself Melvin's Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor as Himself Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Todd Snap Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie Cassidy Ratigan Yelling at Hiram t Finish It.jpg|Ratigan as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself James's Victreebel.jpg|Victreebel as Himself Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Timmy Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo as Blaine Ted the Polar Bear-0.jpg|Ted the Polar Bear as Cleavon Schpielbunk Breezie.jpg|Breezie as Jeanette Fisher Skippy.gif|Skippy as Ritchie Sparky-0.png|Sparky as Himself 250px-018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot as Himself Carface and Killer.png|Carface and Killer, Images1.jpg|and Red as the 3 Punks Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Tracey Sketchit Kate-0.png|Baby Kate as Marina Osgood Dee-0.jpg|Osgood Dee as Ralph Tweezle Dee-0.jpg|Tweezle Dee as Emily Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Luana Boomer in Wonder Park.jpg|Boomer as Quincy T. Quackenpoker Ferdinand-2.jpg|Ferdinand as Woodruff Vinny in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Vinny as Madame Muchmoney Alvin as Chip Tracy in Chip Tracy.png|Chip Tracy as Jeeves Brittany Miller as Violet Bronson in Robomunk.png|Violet Bronson as Arielle Stanley-0.jpg|Stanley as Zackie Tippi (Fluppy Dogs).JPG|Tippi as Lizzy Zackie's Bellsprout.png|Zackie's Bellsprout as Himself Cassie-1.jpg|Cassie as Wilhomena Wimzie-1.jpg|Wimzie as Liza Florence-0.jpg|Florence as Maizie Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Bugsy Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Benny Wobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet as Himself Francine Frensky in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg|Francine Frensky as Whitney Mimi.png|Mimi as Herself Brock's Golbat.jpg|Brock's Golbat as Himself Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Morty White-rabbit-with-watch-1.jpg|The White Rabbit as Gan Gogh El Emenopeo.jpg|El Emenopeo as Goneff Laura in VeggieTales.jpg|Laura as Temacu Category:TheBluesRockz Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof